


Made For You

by TragedyCatalyst



Series: The Door [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyCatalyst/pseuds/TragedyCatalyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was made to love her, and love her he did. He loved her with all of his hearts, all of his Time Lord mind, all of his scotch-taped soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For You

When the thought came to him, there was no shock, no confusion, no denial. He accepted it as easily as breathing. Why would he question or fight it? That just didn't make sense.

He turned his head to look at the one person who meant anything and everything to him. Her golden hair fanned out like a halo around her angelic face, a content smile gracing pink lips, eyes closed, savouring the warm sunshine under the purple sky. She was beautiful. She was his companion, his best friend, his saviour. He literally wouldn't be here if it weren't for her.

She had saved him, saved the universe, and he, this tenth self, was created. For her. Just for her. As a way to say thank you. This him, this skinny, rude, not ginger self, was made for her. He was made to show her all the things she had always dreamt of. To see all there was to see, to learn more than just knowledge, to fly free like an uncaged bird, to be loved eternally.

He was made to love her, and love her he did. He loved her with all of his hearts, all of his Time Lord mind, all of his scotch-taped soul.

"Doctor?" Chocolate eyes smiled mischievously.

"Hmm?" He hummed, turning on his side to face her.

"You were staring at me."

"Was I?"

"Yeah, yeah you were."

"Glad that's cleared up then."

She rolled her eyes, propping her head up on a bent elbow, "Any particular reason why you were starin'?"

_Because I love you._  "Oh, you already know."  _You have to know. Because I was made for you._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net, but I like ao3 more, so republishing.  
> Short, sappy, repetition happy. (Also describes me)


End file.
